Of Ghosts And Vampires
by SamManson14
Summary: Danny Phantom-Twilight Crossover. Danny is stuck in Forks, Washington when he is kidnapped by Vlad. Now they have to save him or else the Volturi will destroy the entire Cullens Coven.
1. WHAT THE HELL!

**Of Ghosts and Vampires**

**Chapter 1: What The Hell?!**

**Rated T for Teen**

**A Danny Phantom | Twilight crossover**

|-_Danny's Point Of View-|_

Running. I was running. Well, chased would fit _way _better. Curse that Plasmius. He just had to make _me _chase him until my powers gave out. I hate being a teen with ghost powers and an deadly fruit-loop for an enemy. Life sucked. Now back to the matter at hand…

Left turn. Right turn. 360 spin. Left turn. DOGDE THAT TREE!

Hell, this is getting difficult.

OOH OHHH AAAAAAOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Crap! It was catching up! I looked behind me and saw that the huge russet wolf thingy was a mere twenty feet away! The thing had already destroyed my face and arms, what more did it want?! For the love of God, all I did was walk in this a meadow!

_**|-flashback starts-|**_

"_Get your butt back here Vlad!" I screeched as I charged after him. "I still have to give you your beating!" _

"_You'll have to catch me first." he replied with an evil grin as he flew off._

_I was within range for about half an hour when he disappeared. I had thought that he gave up and turned invisible so he could fly home. I decided that I would just go to his house and tell him to start internet dating or getting cat the next day when I realized that I had no idea were the crud I was. I started to feel the affects of the long and fast flight I had taken so I flew to the ground. I looked around and saw that I had landed in a meadow. I heard a growl behind me and the next thing I know, I'm being attacked by a rabid mega wolf! It got some really good hits on me when I phased threw him and flew off. About fifty feet from him, my powers gave out and I reverted back to Danny Fenton. I'm a really fast runner since I got my ghost powers so I ran. The thing chased after my and I'm not sure but I swear that in the corner of my head, I heard, 'Stay away you bloodsucker!" Talk about weird._

_**|-flashback ends-|**_

I think that me legs gave out eventually because I hit the ground face first and I couldn't get back up. I turned my head to look back and wait for the wolf to finish me off. But surprisingly, it never came. As blackness crept up into my vision, I heard the pounding of feet. Right before the blackness completely swallowed me, somebody screamed, "_**WHAT THE HELL?!"**_

But I was already out cold.

_**|-|-|**_

_Authors Note: DUN, DUN, DDUUHHHNNN!!!_


	2. Danny Meets The Cullens

**Of Ghosts and Vampires**

**Chapter 2: Danny Meets The Cullen's **

**Rated T for Teen**

---

_Previously on 'Of Ghosts and Vampires':_

…_somebody screamed, "__**WHAT THE HELL?!" **_

_But I was already out cold._

---

"Oh Crap.." said Jacob as he stared down at the kid he had just tried to maim. On closer inspection, it was obvious that he _wasn't _a bloodsucker. **(A/N: Werewolfs call vampires bloodsuckers.) **This boy was hurt and he knew that he needed to call someone, but something kept him there staring. This kid had flew down, passed straight threw him, and changed the way he looked.

_He probably did it so maybe I wouldn't recognize him_ thought Jacob _But how the hell did he do it?_

The growing puddle of blood round the knocked him out of his thoughts. He pulled his old busted up phone out his pocket and dialed Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Though he was a bloodsucker, he was pretty sensible. Polite and kind, that sort of thing. But he was still a creepy bloodsucker.

"Hello?" asked a voice from the phone.

"Carlisle! I need you here like now!" said Jacob try to sound calm.

It mustn't have worked because his reply was, "Is it a vampire attack?"

"NO! I accidentaly tried to maim a kid!"

"You _**what**_?!"

"I thought he was a rouge vampire and now he's bleeding to death! Get over here now!"

"Well, where are you?"

"At that meadow that Edward takes Bella a lot, ask him lead you!"

"Okay, on my way!" said Carlisle before he hung up.

"Doesn't anyone say good by anymore?" muttered Jacob.

---

-

_|-The Cullen's House-|_

_-_

"Edward! Bella! I need you now!" hollered Carlisle up the stairs.

In a second Edward was at the foot of the stairs holding Bella, both worried expressions.

"What is it Carlisle?" asked Edward.

"I need you to take me to the meadow that you take Bella a lot!"

"Ok-wait, how do you know that?" asked Edward.

"Jacob accidentaly maimed a kid, and he needs us now! He didn't tell me how he knew, your scent is probably just really strong there. The point is, we need to get there quick so that there's a chance that I won't have to revert the poor kid!"

"Alright, lets go!" said Bella as the three raced threw the woods at non-human speed.

_**(A/N: BELLA IS NOT A VAMPIRE YET, SHE IS RIDING ON EDWARD'S BACK)**_

---

-

_|-later at the meadow-|_

_-_

"I swear it was an accident!!!" Jacob nearly yelled.

They were watching Carlisle look over the boy. He looked around fourteen years of age. Poor kid, if he had to be bit then he would be young for the rest of his life.

He had raven hair, pale skin, and (seen threw his shirt which was completely shredded) he had a six-pack.

_He would make a cute vampire _thought Bella _But not as handsome as Edward._

" Even though this should be fatal, (Jacob looked at his down at this) his body is already healing itself. If only other humans were this fast at healing." said Carlisle.

"So you don't have to bite him?" asked Jacob quietly.

"Bite me?" came a small voice.

The four spun around to see the boy looking at them with electric blue eyes. He was sitting Indian style with his elbows resting on the sides of his knees. They must have been staring with their mouths open for awhile because the boy said, "I'M STILL HERE, YA KNOW!"

"Are you human?" asked Jacob suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?" asked the boy.

"One that can doesn't have to be shouted." muttered Edward.

"Hi, I'm Bella. And this is Carlisle, Edward and Jacob." said Bella pointing at each of them in turn.

The boy stared at her for a moment and then he looked at Edward. He seemed to be deep in thought. Finally after a few moments he said, "Hey! Get out of my head!"

He glared with hells fire in his eyes straight at Edward. Edward's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Can you tell me why the hell you were trying to pry open my mind?!" he screeched, on his feet in a second.

"I- um-you-" he stammered.

"Do you even know how much that hurts?" continued the boy "It feels like you're hitting my skull with a sledge hammer! And trust me, that has happened to me before!"

"I-I'm so-orry. You weren't supposed to-"

"I wasn't supposed to what? Not supposed to feel it?! Did you think that I was going to let you poke around in my mind?!"

They all stood in shock for a few reasons. 1. How the Hell was he able to stand up?! 2. Why was his eyes flashing green? 3. How did he know that Edward was trying to read his mind? 4. Who the Hell was he anyway?!

"_What _are you?" asked Jacob after he overcame the shock.

"Excuse me?" asked the boy.

"What he meant was _who _are you." said Carlisle slowly, trying not to get the boy pissed off again.

"Stop twisting my words bloodsucker." said Jacob under his breath.

"Okay three things." the boy said "One, my name is Danny. Not Dan. Not Daniel. Not any other version of the name, just Danny. Two, what's a bloodsucker? And three, none of yall are bittin' me, I don't care if I'm dying on the forest floor. Which I _was_, thanks to Mr. Mega Wolf over here" he said pointing at Jacob.

Jacob paled and gawked at Danny.

"Ho-How did you k-know th-that I w-was th-the wolf?" he stuttered out, wide eyed.

"Because you just told me." replied Danny smirking. Jacob smacked his forhead.

"And by the word bite I would have to guess that you to are vampires?" he continued pointing at Carlisle and Edward who's eyes both widened.

Danny turned to Bella and said, "I don't know what you are so I'll just go with human-that-has-unusual-friends."

They trio stared at Danny for what --again-- must have been a long time, for --again-- Danny had to yell, "_**HOW MANY FLIPPING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY 'I'M STILL FRICKING HERE?!**_'"

They all jumped a little. Jacob looked at the boy and said, "Are you from around here?"

"No." the boy said coldly.

"Why are you here then?" asked Bella.

"Hey I would go home right now!" he nearly yelled. He paused then said "If I knew which way to go."

They all were silent for a few moments. Carlisle broke the silence by saying, "Do you need a lift home?"

Danny spun on the man. Staring at him with more fury then a greek god, he said, "Why? So you'll know where I live so you can keep tabs on me? Anyways, I can find my own my home."

And then he disappeared, literally. He was there one second then gone the next. It was like he just turned invisible. _**(A/N: Hint hint. Does the last sentence tell you anything? Think hard now.) **_

Danny Marcus Fenton had just left two vampires, a werewolf, and a human, alone and confused, in the meadow of a forest in Forks, Washington, United States Of America.

---

_Authors Note: This chapter is two Microsoft Works Word Processor pages long! I know that that's not a lot to you but it is to me! And next chapter, we meet Master Fruit-loop himself!!!!!_


	3. Pain is an Understatement

**Of Ghosts And Vampires**

**Chapter 3: Pain Is An Understatement; Hell Is The Keyword **

**Rated T for Teen**

---

_|-Danny's POV-|_

_-_

"Wait! Come back!" yelled Bella, but I didn't listen.

I didn't have enough energy to 'go ghost' and I don't think that the invisiblity will last long either. I was floating away as fast as I could. Yes floating. Not flying like I usually do, but floating. Hey, if I can't 'go ghost' and am barely able to turn invisible then what makes you think that I can fly normally?

**THUD**

Aw hell. Floating is out. Looks like I'll have to walk.

"Hey, I think I see him!" came Jacob yell from a little way off. And there goes invisibility.

Dammit. Can't they leave me alone? Bella definitely wasn't going to let me leave. She had to nice a heart. Imagine me right this second; a shaking kid younger than herself on hands and knees, barely able to hold himself up and sweating in concentration. Put yourself in her position. Can you honestly say that you would leave the kid stranded there? Thought so.

They raced up to me at inhuman speeds. The all-out battle with Vlad, the sky-high marathon, the battle with Jacob The Wolf, and blowing my top off at Edward started to take affect. I really felt bad now. No wait, bad is an understatement. Painfully tired fits way better.

"Can't you just leave me alone." I said threw gritted teeth.

"We're only trying to help you." said Carlisle. HA! As if I would EVER believe that from a stranger.

"The last time someone said that bad things happened." I said with hells fury

"You think you know what I'm going threw since nobody here, save for Bella, is human? WRONG! You're damn wrong.

I've been cut by knives and shot with guns,

I've received cuts and bruises on every inch of my body,

I've been in fights with people three times my size,

I almost died in a fire **(A/N: Pretend he has)**,

I've almost died period,

I've broken about every bone in my body,

And I had to face my evil mass-murderer future self from an alternate timeline and there's a chance that I can_ still _turn into him!

Do you think that it's painful for you to sit here and listen to me? How do you think that I felt having to actually _do_ all that bullshit. Well pain is an understatement, living Hell are the keywords. Now, if you truly want to help me then, if you will, _**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GOD FORSAKEN LIFE AND LET ME DIE OVER AND OVER AGAIN ON THE INSIDE UNTIL A WONDERFULLY NICE SOUL COMES AND PUTS ME OUT OF MY DAMN MISERY!" **_I yelled.

That yell must have been the last of my energy, because my arms gave way, my body thudded to the ground, and black consumed me again.

-

_|-Nobody's POV-| _

-

Bella, Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob stared at Danny's crumbled form on the ground. Did he really go threw _all_ that? No wonder he looked like an emo kid.

"I know that it's a stretch but we need to take him back home." said Edward "Maybe if we can get him to let us take him home he might be a little willing to tell us what exactly he is."

"You're worried about him liking us?!" said Jacob in pure disgust "This kid has endured living hell and tried to kill himself and you're worried about his opinion about you?! Lord, all that's missing on the list is him being raped! Hey he might _have _been raped! If he has then he's probably to embarrassed to say! You know, on all those shows they say that victims usually don't bring it up because they aren't comfortable talking about it!"

"Please tell me why I'm talking to a child-maiming mongrel when we _should _be getting this kid to somewhere safe. By the way his eyes kept darting to the sky **(A/N: pretend his did please) **the whole time he was awake, I would guess that he was probably _chased_ to Forks instead of just getting lost on a stroll in the woods." said Edward in his --always-- velvet-like voice.

"Oh sure, 'cause nothing's safer than a house full of vampires." teased Jacob.

"Well, it's better than a tribe of wolfs. Especially since one just maimed a kid." retorted Edward, his velvet voice now unforgiving and cold "Besides, us Cullen's have done nothing to him."

"Yet."

"You-"

"Edward! Jacob! Will you PLEASE stop arguing long enough to get Danny back to the Cullen's place?!" Bella snapped.

"Sorry Bella." they said.

"Good. Now, who's going to carry him?" she asked "Because even though I can probably manage picking him up there is no way that it wouldn't take me a lot of rests and possibly several hours of walking to get him there."

"I'll do it." said Carlisle, talking for the first time in awhile.

With that they raced back to the Cullen's house.

-

_|Sorry but I didn't write any detail because I'm a lazy sack of crap|_

_|-at the Cullen's-|_

-

"Ah Carlisle, your ho- aaghh!" exclaimed Esme upon their entry into her home. In seconds, the other members of the house-hold were in the room. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet also stared wide-eyed as Carlisle took Danny to his office and laid him down on the table. He checked to see if the boy was breathing and suddenly went rigged.

He turned around to his crowd of onlookers and said to Jake, Bella, and Edward "Now I know that he isn't human. He isn't breathing, but he has a steady heartbeat."

All around him there were gasps.

"What is happening here?" asked Esme slowly.

"Well, you see.." started Jacob and then the he and Edward, Carlisle, Bella launched into the story.

_|-one hopelessly long story later-|_

"…and as for what he is and who might have been chasing him and for what reason we don't know." finished Carlisle "We'll have to ask him when he wakes up."

" (Danny yawns) Ask me what?" Danny asked tiredly, propping himself up on his elbows "What I'd like to know is how I got here."

"Well, _we're _the ones asking questions here." said Rosalie coldly, visibly making a huffy.

"The beautiful blond is taking charge. How cliché." he responded.

"Complimenting her beauty will get you nowhere dude." said Jacob shaking his head sadly.

"Who said I was complimenting her? Trust me I have seen a girl prettier than a million of her will ever be."

Jacob stared at him like he was mad.

"You don't believe me do you?" he said shaking his head.

"Nope." he answered bluntly.

"Here." Danny replied as he took his wallet out of his pocket and removed a picture from its depths, which he handed to Jacob. **(A/N: Pretend that Sam and Danny are dating please. Oh don't look at me like that! You **_**all**_** saw it coming.)** He looked at the picture and laughed.

"You're such a liar! She doesn't even amount to Bella!" he said between laughs, then added quickly to Bella "No offence."

Danny on the other hand, looked royally pissed. He stood up, walked over to Jacob, snatched the picture out his hand, and punch him in the face.

As Jacob fell to ground out cold, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper pinned Danny down to the tble, each holding down a limb.

Danny was thrashing underneath them screaming very very very loudly, _**"LET ME KILL HIM, LET ME KILL HIM! I NEED TO KILL HIM! SAM IS PRETTY ON THE INSIDE AS WELL AS THE OUTSIDE AND HE NEEDS TO HAVE HIS HEAD RIPPED OFF FOR INSULTING HER! NOW LET ME KILL HIM, LET ME KILL HIM!!!" **__(A/N: Danny is very OC this chapter) _

But they weren't even listening to the words after the first sentence. What they were paying attention to was the fact that white was steadily seeping into his hair, his eyes were flashing green and then surprisingly red every time he said the word kill (1), and that HAZMAT was slowly seeping from the middle of his bare chest **(A/N: Confused at why he has no shirt? Re-read the last chapter people) **and slowly covering his shoulders.

"…_**LET ME **__**UP!!!!!!!**_" he screeched. The word 'up' had barely left his mouth when there was flash of white light and everybody in the room (including Jacob temporarily "sleeping" body) was thrown against a wall by the wave of energy that followed.

They all jumped up (except for Jacob who was still "sleeping" and Bella who was stunned) and stared gawking at Danny who had changed completely. His hair was snow white, his eyes were green (they still turned red every few seconds though), and his jeans were replaced with a black HAZMAT suit with white boots and gloves and a white embol on the front which was of a D with a P on the inside. He was hovering about two inches above the ground, and… he was seething.

"Tell me… why I sh-shouldn't r-rip your he-head off and bur-burn them i-in green fl-flames." he said, so enraged that he could barely speak.

And the worst part?

His hands were barely visible between the neon-green flames that engulfed them.

"_**Someone's a little testy."**_

They all looked around wildly for the source of the voice. The flames had gone out in Danny's hands and he landed, turning around facing every direction. Mist escaped his mouth and he suddenly stopped and the only thing that moved was his mouth when he whispered in a small voice, "_Vlad?" _

"Correct" came the voice right be for a black-gloved hand flew out of no-where and punched the boy straight in the face, knocking him into a wall (which shuddered and was left dented), and out cold.

A body popped out of nowhere to join the hand. It was a man with blue skin, black hair and fangs that was kind-of repelling. He flew forward snatched the boy up into his arms and flew threw a green swirling portal thingy that had just opened up behind him. As he flew threw the thing he called over his shoulder, "Sorry for my apprentice's rude behavior. He's still training." _(2) _

And then he was gone.

---

_Authors Note: See, I told you Master Fruit-loop would make his entrance! _

_(1): The red eyes thing is Dan (Danny's evil future self from an alternate timeline). And yes, he does make an appearance! _

_(2): Vlad's just trying to kidnap Danny without having a group of vampires on his tail. The stupid fruit-loop. _

_In the next chapter we get to see how everyone in Amity is reacting to Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom's sudden disappearances! _


	4. Folks, Wisconsin, and Italy

**Of Ghosts And Vampires **

**Chapter 4: Folks/Wisconsin/Italy**

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry if it seems rushed. _

_**Special Thanks To SpartanCommander **_

**

* * *

**

The vampires (and Bella) watched the portal close behind Danny and the blue-man.

Jacob had finally woken up from his 'snooze'. He looked at the dented wall, the slightly charred operating table, the slightly windblown vampires, and the weird green glow that was steadily fading from sight. He scratched his head and said "What the freaking hell happened?"

* * *

Danny groggily woke up from his 'snooze' to see that he was strapped to a table with ghost-proof binds in Vlad's lab. He struggled to break the binds anyway. No freaking luck.

It was probably just plain karma that he would get trapped with Vlad on a lab table. Punishment for nearly making a vampire, wolf, and human cabob.

He inspected the binds closer. He was eagle spread, chest up, on the lab table with glowing steel binds. There was one on each of his wrists, ankles, shoulders, thighs, chest, and waist.

_Shit _thought Danny as his eyes swept over his containment area _Vlad really went all out this time. He __**really**__ doesn't want me to get away. _

"Ahhh. I see that you're awake, little badger." said a drawl voice, as Vlad Plasmius swept into sight. He looked very smug, and why wouldn't he be? He just kidnapped and imprisoned his arch-enemy from a coven of vampires. Anyone would probably be at least a little elated at that.

"Plasmius." Danny growled out the word with venom.

"As much as I _adore_ hearing you say my alias, I would much rather prefer it if you called me Vlad, seeing as it _is_ my name."

"I thought your name was fruitloop."

"My. Name. Is. Not. FRUITLOOP!!!!!!!"

"Why'd you kidnap me, Loopy?"

Vlad twitched at the pet-name but let it slide seeing as it wasn't Fruitloop, "I want you as an apprentice and you're asking me why I kidnapped you? How dense are you?"

"…shut up Vlad…"

"Really Daniel. Is that the best you can come back with? Shut up? The brainwashing will do you a _world_ of good."

"Hey! I can come back better than tha- did you say _brainwashing!?!"_

"Why yes. I've grown tired of waiting for you to see that being my apprentice is the only right decision, so I'm simply going to speed up the process. It won't hurt a little bit. It's gonna hurt a whole a lot." said Vlad. Seeing Danny promptly starting to freak out, he continued "Don't worry your petty little head, Daniel. Being my apprentice will be simply wonderful! You'll learn how to correctly use your powers and maybe even become a business tycoon like myself. You'll be my right hand man. Second in command. Wonderful." Vlad seemed very happy, whole Danny looked like he was going to piss himself. Poor Danny.

* * *

The Volturi's guards swept into the room, each carrying a bound, but not gagged, human.

"Ah, good." said Aro, the seemingly leader "Dinner's here."

He and his brothers, Marcus and Caius, walked at nearly human speeds to the humans, all that which looked like they were going to piss themselves. All, but one. She had raven hair, violet eyes, and albino skin. Around fourteen or fifteen by the looks, maybe even sixteen. She didn't look scared at all. In fact, she looked slightly smug. Aro saw this as very abnormal, and chose her as his victim.

He locked at her curiously. She smirked at this, and said "My boyfriend can and will kill you for this."

Aro smiled and said "I'm afraid that your boyfriend wouldn't be any of a match for me."

"You don't even know who and what he is! He's stronger than any and all of you!"

"Oh really." said Aro as he placed a single finger on her forehead "We'll see about that."

Images of Danny and what he was flooded Aro's mind. How he become what he was, his powers, his battles, his secrets. All belonged to Aro.

He gasped as he pulled his finger away from he skull. Marcus and Caius, who had been at his side since the beginning of he and the child's conversation, asked him "What is it Aro?"

"Her boyfriend," he started, smiling "is about to be the newest addition to the Volturi."

* * *

Sorry that it's SO short you guys. And were you about to gather up the pitch forks and torchs, and demand me to update? Sorry, but I've been working on some of my other crossovers. I have a Danny Phantom and Warriors crossover; a Danny Phantom and Hannah Montana crossover; and a Danny Phantom and Harry Potter crossover if anyone wants to check them out.

* * *


	5. Sedation and Sleuthing

**Of Ghosts And Vampires**

**Chapter 5: Sedation and Sleuthing **

**Rated T for Teen**

**

* * *

**

Danny, who still looked like he was ready to freaking piss himself, stared at Vlad like he was a manic, which he probably was. Vlad looked down at Danny, and finally caught onto the teen's uneasiness. Vlad frowned and muttered "This stress isn't good for your health."

"W-well naw du-uh." Danny stuttered out, trying to sound defiant but only sound weaker.

Vlad's eyes narrowed and he walked over to table, using his cape to block whatever he was doing from Danny's view. When he returned, he was holding a syringe filled with amber liquid in it. He jammed to needle into Danny's neck, who screamed partly from pain but mostly out of rage.

"What the hell did you do?!?!" he screamed at the man who had backed up a few steps, and was staring at him intently.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled, enraged. He had sounded weak in front of this- this- this _thing_!

Danny wordlessly screamed, until he felt suddenly drowsy and black dots started to creep into his vision.

"What did yo-you d-do to m-eee…" he gargled out before black enveloped his vision and he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Okay. So let me get this straight." Jacob said "The kid decked me in one punch, threatened to burn you all, a hand punch the kid in the face, a guy appeared, dragged the kid through a green abyss apologizing for his behavior and that the kid was his apprentice, and then the abyss disappeared?"

"No, no. we just told you that to mess with you." said Rosalie with fake cheerfulness.

Jacob and the others ignored her.

"I don't think that the blue guy was telling the truth." said Edward.

"Well, naw duh." said Jacob.

"Hey guys!" said Alice as she gracefully glided into the room "I did some research and I think that we might be able to find Danny!"

They all crowded around her, asking her what she knew.

She smiled and started "Okay, I got on the internet and searched for anything with the powers of flight, invisibility, intangibility, shape shifting, and supernatural fire abilities. Surprisingly enough, it showed that there _is_ a species that fall into that category. I know that you won't believe me, but it turns out that the only species that fit the description are spirits, more commonly known as ghosts."

"But that's not possible!" said Emmett "Ghosts don't exist!"

"Well, vampires and werewolves do. I don't see why ghosts can't." said Carlisle logically "Please continue, Alice."

"Well, I found a few links to ghost sightings and you won't believe what I found." she said excitedly "I found a picture of the tough Danny!"

"Tough Danny?" asked Bella.

"The Danny with green eyes, white hair, and mean attitude!" said Alice said hurriedly "I found at least twenty different pictures of him, all of them taken at Amity Park in New York, which is the ghost capital of the world, _and_ home of _Danny_ Phantom, famous for being Amity's protector from evil ghost attacks!

"Even though he does so much good for Amity Park, the leading human ghost protectors don't believe that he is really a good spirit, so they hunt him as if he was a normal ghost. The ghost hunter's names are Jack and Maddie Fenton, who happen to have to children. The oldest is an 18 year old girl by the name Jasmine, and the youngest is a 16 year old boy by the name of _Daniel_, though during an interview with the family, he stated that he preferably wanted to be called _Danny_!

"Which made me come to the conclusion that Danny is only _part_ human! I think that Danny is a human, ghost hybrid! That's why he protects the town! That's why he was able to change the way he looked when he was being maimed by Jake! He wasn't _just_ changing his appearance, he reverting from his ghost form to his human form!"

* * *

Sorry, I just felt like I'd tease you with this short chapter. =P

I promise that I'll have the rest of the chapter in by this date:

Next chapter to be uploaded by: July 8th

Byez! (P.S.: If you kill me for writing a short chapter, who's going to finish the story?)

* * *


	6. Part 2 of Chapter 5

**Of Ghosts And Vampires**

**Chapter 6: Part 2 of Chapter 5**

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

Burning Pain. It was like I was being burned alive, over and over and over again, Only the pain never stopped, or even diminished in some small way. I felt flaming heat that was hotter than even single damn sun in freaking existence. Jesus, death sounded wonderful right now. I felt like screaming damn bloody murder. But I didn't. I was better than that, and screaming would just show _them_ that I was hurting. Undoubtedly, _they_ already knew. But they didn't know how much I was hurting, and I intended to keep it that way.

Out of all the pain in my body, my heart felt the worst. It was horrible, simply horrible. Pure, utter, agony.

I briefly wondered if I was actually burning in the eternal lake of fire known as Hell, but I didn't remember dying. All I remembered was that guy with black hair and paper-looking skin bite me on the neck… and the rest was blurred and unclear.

What the hell did that bastard do to me? And more importantly, what were _they_ going to do to Danny? If they laid a finger on his head, I kill them, drag them from where ever the hell they were and kill them again. I valued Danny more then my life.

I pictured Danny in my head. He was certainly a nice image. His beautiful raven tresses, those heavenly royal blue eyes, the pale albino skin…

Daniel Scott Fenton…

My oasis…

My personal sanctuary…

My perfect angel from heaven.

* * *

If you haven't already guessed, this is Sam's POV. Byez!


End file.
